yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski
Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi in the Japanese version, is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and one out of 5 of the mysterious Signers. She is known widely under the alias Black Rose, known as Black Rose Witch in the Japanese version. Akiza possesses a "special power" which sets her apart from the rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This power enables her to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards. Design Akiza has dark, violet hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She rolls her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs, which helps her restrain her powers. When she duels under the alias of the "Black Rose", she splits her two large bangs into about six smaller ones. Akiza also makes use of a white masquerade, phantom-like mask and a long, tattered black cloak to hide her true identity while Dueling as the "Black Rose". Her wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980's. Akiza wears a low-cut red corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. (In the dub version of the anime, her cleavage is erased.) She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves with which are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heels with them. Akiza's Duel Disk has pink, purple, and red trim. Akiza is a whore who only wants to get into Yusei's pants. Or the other way around. Yusei is a manwhore. However, Sayer also wishes to get in Akiza's pants. I rest my case. Biography Childhood Akiza was raised in New Domino City. Her father, Hideo was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as senator.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 040 Akiza fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her 5th birthday. When he got home, Hideo put her to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Akiza opened the Lord of the Storm present and thanked her father. However he was unable to duel her as promised, as he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Akiza to storm off crying that she hated him. Hideo eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his phone, Hideo had to cancel the Duel and leave. Akiza got upset and continued the Duel in fury, causing her powers and birthmark to manifest. Hideo becomes injured in the process. Confused and scared, Akiza approaches her father, but is called a monster and told to stay back. He tries to apologise, but Akiza is already stung by these words. Akiza became distanced from other children, due to her powers. She once summoned a "Gigaplant" using her powers and set it on a group of other children. Hideo slapped her, as punishment. Akiza believed to have received this, because she is a "monster". Teenage life Akiza gained entrance to a Duel Academy. Her parents hoped some one there could teach her to control her powers. At the age of 15 or 16, Akiza harmed one of the boys at the Academy during a Duel, as she attacked him with "Violet Witch". (Although not true in the Japanese version, in the English anime he was Koda)Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 022 More incidents followed, causing Akiza to become feared in the Academy and not have any friends. She ran back home one day, only to find that her parents living happy without her. As a response, Akiza used her powers to destroy her family's home and decides to continue living without them. Akiza gained entrance in the dueling underground and quickly made a name for herself. Her powers kept growing unchecked and hurt many on the battlefield. She eventually decided she could not handle the guilt anymore and created the "Black Rose" persona to deal with the rejection and terrorize the duelists. Akiza was eventually found by Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic Duelists who claims to have powers similar to Akiza's; he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Sayer hoped to use her to destroy Goodwin and create an army of Psychic duelists.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 042 Akiza unknowingly meets Toby Tredwell, as he searchs for her at the Arcadia Movement's headquarters. His admiration for her prompted him to look for Akiza at the Daimon Area too. As Toby watched her duel here, Akiza's powers damaged a building, causing a portion of it to fall on Toby, allegedly killing him.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 060 Although Toby survives, Sayer later kills him, while everyone else believes Akiza to be responsible.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 061 Leo and Dexter decide to challenge the Black Rose to a Duel. During this encounter Akiza sees Yusei Fudo and his own Mark of the Dragon for the first time. She expresses surprise to the fact that another individual also possesses such a birthmark, and after a brief confrontation, Akiza uses her mighty powers to disappear in a powerful explosion telling Yusei to leave her alone.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 014 Fortune Cup Akiza is invited to participate in the Fortune Cup. Yliaster arrange for her opponent, Gill Randsborg to expose her as a Signer and tell him that she is the Black Rose. Akiza proved her psychic powers as she cuts Randsborg on the cheek, while dueling. Akiza is exposed as the Black Rose, after Summoning "Black Rose Dragon", prompting the crowd to cheer for Randsborg. However Akiza defeats Randsbord with her dragon, inflicting serious injury. Yliaster was unable to confirm her to be a Signer, as Zigzix's D-Sensor got no reading.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 016 Prior to Akiza's next Duel, she confesses to Sayer that she is reluctant to duel, as she knows someone is going get hurt. Sayer assures her that any damage she inflicts is necessary for the Arcadia Movement's success; consequently, he also takes the mask Akiza had been using to Duel as the "Black Rose", claiming that she no longer needs to hide her beautiful face from the world. Akiza's next opponent in the Fortune Cup, and second round in the Fortune Cup, is the Duel Profiler, Commander Koda, a mysterious man who attempts to confuse and manipulate Akiza with tragic insights from her dark past. After being pushed to her psychological limits, Akiza loses control and becomes even more unstable than usual. The pin-like object she uses to hold her hair, and powers, in place falls off, leaving Akiza's long bangs trailing over her face, and an intense pink aura forms around her. Her birthmark as well activates, and Zigzix's D-Sensor finally gets a powerful reading. Ultimately, she claims victory and moves on to the tournament finals against Yusei Fudo. Before the Duel, the audience screams angrily at Akiza and demands that Yusei defeat her, despite their original dislike of him. Several of the spectators closest to the Duel flee after Akiza's ferocious attack on Yusei becomes a reality. After her first crippling attack against Yusei, he angrily exclaims that Akiza enjoys inflicting pain on others. With a mildly insane smile, Akiza gasps for breath and realizes that this was the hidden emotion that had been lying dormant within her; she replies that she is the "Black Rose", a fearful lady who delights in inflicting pain. However, she seems to accept this as her fate after the audience insults her again, screaming for her slaughter. However, Yusei isn't perturbed, and knows that the hidden emotion that he is looking for still remains locked deep inside of Akiza.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 023 As the Duel between the two proceeds, Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon" and Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon". With the two Dragons pitted against each other, both Akiza and Yusei's dragon birthmarks glow, along with those of Luna and Jack. After being pressured by Yusei, Akiza reveals that she created an entirely new personality - one that loved destruction - that of the "Black Rose". She continues to add that she no longer needs to think, and that Sayer will do all her thinking for her - all she needs to do is live and feel. Akiza's hair curler topples off, which is said to hold her psychic powers in check, and Akiza starts to attack Yusei fiercely.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 024 Ultimately, Yusei claims victory. Akiza's mask breaks in half and she begins to cry begging for his help. Before Yusei can say anything, Sayer intervenes and gently guides Akiza out of the arena, leaving the enraged spectators screaming their obscenities to Akiza. She's then taken back to the Arcadia Headquarters mobile and placed in a tank to help her recover from the Duel. When Jack and Yusei battle it out her birthmark glows and she is transported to a different dimension where she witnesses Satellite be destroyed by a spider mark. Sayer takes Akiza back to the Arcadia building to finish recovering from the duel between her and Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 026 Dark Signers After the Fortune Cup, Akiza's powers began to weaken. Akiza's birthmark starts to throb as Yusei duels Kalin, although she is not present. She knows that this is related to the vision they witnessed during the Fortune Cup. After Yusei nearly loses, her birthmark stops glowing, causing her to worry about Yusei. After a practice Duel, Sayer speaks with Akiza, telling her that only he can help her and Yusei will not come and save her. While Sayer tests Leo to see if he possess Psychic Dueling powers, after abducting him and his companions, Akiza explains to Luna that Sayer wants to determine if Leo possesses any sort of ability like her. After the Duel ends with Sayer's victory, Akiza assures Luna that her brother isn't in danger as the Duel was just a test. She tells Luna that the Arcadia Movement will be her new home, as Akiza doesn't wish for Luna to become feared and abandoned by others because of her powers. While Akiza is searching for Sayer, Misty Tredwell engages in a Shadow Duel with her. During the Duel, Misty accuses Akiza of killing her brother and seeks revenge. Misty manages to Summon her Earthbound Immortal, who she says sent her to kill the servent of Black Rose Dragon. Meanwhile Carly finishes her Duel with Sayer, sending him fall the entire length of the Arcadia Movement building with Akiza looking in horror. Misty postpones the Duel as the building collapses. A piece of debris hits Akiza, knocking her out. Jack Atlas saves Akiza and takes her to Domino Hospital. Akiza is left in a coma. Her parents visit her and feel guilt for how they treated her. Jack tells them that Yusei may be able to save their daughter. Yusei is able to wake her up, but with Sayer gone Akiza convinces herself that she doesn't have a "place". She refuses Yusei's help and plans to rid everyone of their "place". Yusei duels her, believing it to be the only way to reach out to her. As the duel progresses, Akiza's powers go beyond her control. As Akiza's father stands in front of Yusei to protect him, Akiza manages to gain control of her powers and protect her father from getting hit. Akiza comes to forgive her parents and tells Yusei to end the Duel. After the Duel, she becomes friends with Yusei and decides to help the Signers. She is shown by Mina, the Arcadia Movement acts involving kidnapped children and experiments upon them. Then is that she suspects that the organization itself might have actually be involved with the death of Misty´s little brother. Also Mina finally reveals to her Sayer´s true motives and plans involving the choosing of some selected psychic individuals with heightened abilities and the use of this as soldiers. As one of them is actually Akiza herself. After that Akiza along with the other Signers are invited by Rex Goodwin to his house to learn more about the Signers and Dark Signers. Goodwin tells them that the Crimson Dragon influenced the events in the Signers's lives so that they would all meet one day and if it weren't for her powers, she would have never met Yusei and the other Signers. He tells the Signers that they are people chosen by the Dragon God and reincarnations of the original Signers. The Signers along with Leo and Mina take a helicopter piloted by Trudge to Satellite to face the Dark Signers. In Satellite they meet up with Martha. Seeing Akiza there, Martha notices that Yusei was able to open her closed heart. Rudger interrupts them during dinner, imposing a Duel. Akiza accompanies Yusei as he duels Rudger. She notices some boys at the scene of the Duel and worries that they will be sacrificed to Summon an Earthbound Immortal. She warns Martha and Trudge about this, prompting them to help save the boys. After Yusei and Rudger's Shadow Duel, Akiza and the Signers are confronted by the Dark Signers. The four Signers split up, each going to one of the four Old Enerdy safety switches. Knowing that Misty is the one she must defeat, Akiza travels to the Lizard tower by car accompanied by Mina. Akiza and Mina arrive where the Tower is situated, in an old and abandoned carnival. As the 2 of them split up and go inside to look for the female Dark Signer. Misty guides by her into a House of Mirrors, where they commence their rematch. Akiza is unable to see Misty directly and faces her reflection as they duel. Through the Duel Misty, who believes Akiza was responsible for her brother Toby's death, tells Akiza what she believes to be the story of how her brother died and how the news of the event, caused Misty to be hospitalized, leading her to be reborn as a Dark Signer. Tormented by the truth, Akiza loses the will to continue the Duel. However Sayer appears to save her from landing on a shard of shattered glass. He now deviously manipulates her into awakening her powers as the Black Rose once again. Now more confident and destructive Akiza doesn't even flinch, as she takes damage from Misty's attacks. The Black Rose Summons Black Rose Dragon, who shatters every mirror in the vicinity. With all of the mirrors gone, the two of them now confront each other face to face. Akiza continues to Duel under the influence of Sayer, until Yusei tricks Sayer into telling the truth of what happened to Toby. This causes Misty to have Ccarayhua devour Sayer, avenging her brother's death and relinquishing Sayer's influence from Akiza. Before Misty could surrender, the Envoy of the Underwold takes control of her. While this occurs, Akiza who still appears to be in some kind of trance, finally snaps out of it as she hears Yusei calling out for her. Thus with the dark and evil entity having gained possesion of Misty continues the Duel. Thus at the end Akiza emerges victorious, causing Misty to vanish, knowing she's at peace. Ccarayhua's captive souls are set free and Misty's music box is left behind. Akiza picks it up and feels sorry for Misty. However, the duels ends after the sun is set and then the Condor geoglyph appears in the center of the sky. Non-canon appearances Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons In Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons, Aki sits with Lua and Luca (Leo and Luna) in the Duel Stadium, as they watch Yusei and Jack in a Duel King Title Match. Here, she is friendly to Leo and Luna, as well as being supportive of Yusei. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, Akiza defeats a number of duelists at the Daimon Area. As the player witnesses one of her Duels, their birthmark begins to glow. Akiza notices and curses their birthmark before challenging them to a Duel. She is fought and defeated by the player later during the Fortune Cup. When the player revisits the underground Duel arena at the Daimon Area after the Story Mode completion, she claims to be finished with them, with the reason supposedly being through them being the fifth Signer, and possessing the so-called "wretched power". Deck Akiza runs a Black Rose Deck, centering around the Summoning of her powerful Synchro Monster and namesake, "Black Rose Dragon". She also utilizes several Plant-Type monsters and the Field Spell, "Black Garden". Another noticeable trait is that most of the effects of her more powerful cards involve removing Plant-Type monsters from play in order to access their effects. In her Duel against the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya, Akiza reveals an alternate strategy which inflicts Effect Damage to the opponent using "Rose Flame" and "Curse of Rose". In her first Duel against Yusei, she used "Wall of Ivy" and "Cursed Ivy" to generate several "Ivy Tokens" to his field. She later destroyed all four of these Tokens in one turn with "Rose Tentacles", inflicting major damage to Yusei's Life Points. Akiza also uses several support cards to maximize her "Black Rose Dragon's" efficiency, like "Wicked Rebirth", "Synchro Back", and Thorn of Malice". Powers Akiza's powers are that of a Psychic Duelist. This power enables her to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards. It is linked directly to the violent nature of her mind. This is the reason why it continues to grow over the years. The strength of her power is capable of decreasing, as her violent nature fades. This bacomes the case, after meeting Yusei at the Fortune Cup. Akiza has had little control of her powers. She uses a hairpain to help restrain them. When she completly loses control, the pin gets flung off and her powers become more powerful than usual. After her second Duel with Yusei, she gains control over her psychic powers because she wanted to protect her father from the serious harm that would have occurred from her inability to control her psychic powers. Akiza originally despised her Mark of the Dragon, believing it to be the cause of her unwanted power and even noted it as a "wretched mark." She later changed her opinion after her second duel with Yusei, who believed it to have brought the other Signers together as friends. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters